callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The F2000 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-game Singleplayer In singleplayer, the F2000 is seen used by the police in No Russian, and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, Wetwork, The Enemy Of My Enemy, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, and Loose Ends. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system is not usable, although the M203 is. In singleplayer, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses a Red Dot Sight whose appearance is based on the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The F2000 in singleplayer has almost no recoil at all, and a high rate of fire making it much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The F2000 is unlocked at level 60, and combined with the fact that it has high recoil with low damage, it is generally a very unpopular weapon. It deals 30 damage at close and medium range unsuppressed, and 20 at long range. Medium range damage is reduced to 20 when a silencer is equipped. This means it kills in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, and 3-4 using it. It has the highest rate of fire of all automatic assault rifles in Modern Warfare 2, and this makes it very powerful in close quarters, rivalling most submachine guns. However, because of this, it has very high recoil and is almost impossible to kill anyone beyond medium range firing fully-automatic. In Hardcore, the weapon kills in 1-2 hits on targets in normal circumstances, which makes it fairly bad compared to other 30-20 damage assault rifles which have much less recoil. The F2000 is similar to the TAR-21 in that it has a different Red Dot Sight - the F2000 utilizes a special variant known as the F2000 scope. It is a large circular sight, with blurry edges and a thick outer frame. This makes it difficult to use, and as such, is less popular than the regular sight. ACOG increases the weapon's recoil considerably, as well as the Thermal Scope. *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000iron_6.png|The F2000's iron sight File:f2000rds_6.png|F2000 with its standard scope. File:F2000rdsiron_6.png|Aiming down the F2000 scope F2000r.JPG|Reloading the F2000 Trivia *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *No Russian and Loose Ends are the only times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''singleplayer campaign where the F2000 can be seen with a regular Red Dot sight instead of its unique one. However, it can be seen in Spec Ops. *The F2000, along with the M4A1, and M16A4 are the only guns that allow its user to see the Heartbeat Sensor when they have switched to the under-barrel shotgun. *The F2000's Red Dot Sight does not deactivate after EMP. *The player can find an "F2000 Scoped" on the Spec Ops level "Terminal" and the campaign level "No Russian" which uses the standard (integrated) F2000 scope. *The F2000 pickup-icon is shown as the F2000 with its integrated scope attached no matter what sight is actually mounted. *In ''Modern Warfare 2's Campaign, some Task Force 141 operatives will pick up the F2000 in the level "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the F2000 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons